Objection
by Jalk
Summary: Un dernier mot de Raiden, avant que son histoire ne s'arrête, avant qu'il ne se résigne au scénario qui a été écrit pour lui.


OBJECTION

"C'est comme ça que ça pourrait finir. Comme à la fin d'un film, d'un clip ou d'un jeu vidéo. Toi et moi, main dans la main, avec la caméra, en plongée qui s'éloigne. Zoom arrière. Et puis ceux qui nous ont regardé nous figeraient. A partir de là, nous ne serions plus que des statues. On continuerait à vivre bien sûr, dans leurs yeux, mais nous ne vivrions jamais que la même portion de nos vies, toi et moi.

Mais si, moi, je ne voulais pas que le dernier plan de notre histoire soit celui-là ? Il y a plein de raisons à ça, tu sais. D'abord parce qu'on ne peut pas se fondre dans la foule. Regarde-toi. Avec ton tailleur et ton badge, hors de ton environnement, comme un poisson arraché à son bocal. Et moi. Avec cette chose qui me colle à la peau. A tel point que j'ai l'impression de ne jamais rien avoir porté d'autre. J'ai eu mal, lorsqu'on me l'a retirée, je m'en souviens. Et un grand sabre dans le dos, un sabre comme on en verrait dans les films de samouraïs ou bien ceux de Tarantino. Tu me regardes en riant, tu me dis que je pourrais facilement tenir un rôle dans ces trucs-là. Mais justement non. Et c'est là le problème. C'est pour ça que la caméra s'est arrêtée un instant, et qu'elle continue à nous suivre.

Alors pendant ce temps que l'on me donne, j'aimerais te parler vraiment, enfin, comme tu l'as toujours voulu, sans me conformer au scénario pour une fois. Sans rancoeur aussi, tu sais. C'est un désir qui m'a pris depuis que toi, que les autres, quel que soit le nom que l'on ait pu leur donner, ont fait mon procès, en haut de Federal Hall. Vous m'avez exposé face à mes contradictions, vous m'avez, en pleine lumière, élevé à la condition d'humain, confronté à mes erreurs, mes défauts et mes paradoxes. Pendant ce temps, le toit, sous mes pieds, était très froid. Tu vois, à ce moment-là, je ne pensais qu'à moi.  
Mais, tu vas trouver ça bizarre, tu sais, c'est l'une des rare fois où ça m'est arrivé. Comment n'as-tu pas compris ? Peut-être que tu ne peux plus en fait. Peut-être que, comme moi, tu as oublié des choses, des choses importantes. Tu es gênée, à présent. Tu me demandes ce que je veux dire. Tu me parles comme si je n'étais jamais descendu de ce toit à présent démoli. Il faut que je te le dise, je pense. Tu me dis non, non, attend un peu. Si j'attends, le moment n'existera plus. Tu me dis justement. Je te dis justement.

Je n'ai aimé qu'une image, c'est vrai. Mais toi ? De quoi es-tu tombé amoureuse, si ce n'est que du cas que l'on t'avais chargé de traiter ? C'est toi qui t'es adaptée à mes goûts, oui. Mais as-tu jamais été, toi, une seule fois avec moi ? Tu aurais pu me les poser, les questions, tu sais. Tout doucement, comme on délie une entorse, comme on réduit une fracture. Ca n'était pas ton travail, c'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas savoir.

Je suis un meurtrier. Un salaud aussi. Je suis une seule personne capable de détruire le monde. Tu penses que je ne le savais pas ? Jamais je n'en n'ai été aussi conscient, hier. Nous étions tous capable de détruire. Que les balles nous rebondissent dessus, nous passent au travers ou nous atteigne. Que l'on rit ou que l'on crève bêtement. Et il vous a fallu tout ce temps pour vous en rendre compte ? Cela fait des millénaires que ça dure. Chacun d'entre nous est un grain de sable dans les rouages de la mécanique, une bombe à retardement.

Et la terre continue de tourner, pourtant. La raison, tu l'avais sous les yeux, depuis le début.

Nous sommes la corde de l'arc qui se détend, la trille lancée par la soprano. Nous sommes ce zigzag de la foudre dans le ciel, une énergie qui se répand l'espace d'un instant avant de disparaître. Et cette énergie est apparue au sein de tout ce que vous voulez annihiler. Au milieu de notre fuite stupide et lâche de la réalité, de notre acceptation aveugle de demi-vérités, de notre égoïsme forcené. Au milieu, aussi, de ce qui nous pousse, jusqu'à notre mort, à vouloir aider nos proches, à vouloir laisser une trace dérisoire sur l'édifice qu'on appellera beaucoup plus tard humanité, à vouloir dessiner, chanter, écrire, créer.

Nous sommes les enfants d'une violence forcenée, sur laquelle les ténèbres puis le jour ont le dessus, sans fin. Nous sommes un monde. La végétation et les êtres naissent et vivent sur un chaos désolé de lave et gaz délétères.

Qu'est-ce que je veux dire ?

Ne nous retirez pas cela. Le jour où nous, ou je n'aurais plus de démons à combattre, où je ne serai plus une lame à double tranchant, l'une tournée vers moi et l'autre vers l'extérieur, je n'aurais plus qu'à m'éteindre.

Je suis coupable, votre Honneur. O, ma chère culpabilité, mère de ma lucidité. Celle qui me pousse à abattre sans remord des hommes et à craindre pour la vie d'un oiseau. Celle qui me donne la force de pleurer sur le corps d'une mère et de son enfant.

Il n'y a pas très longtemps, j'ai tué un homme dont votre scénario avait fait mon père, plus ou moins. J'ai obéi à une seule injonction, l'injonction de cette mère, justement.  
Vis.

J'ai retiré ma main de la tienne. Tu sais, tu n'as même pas retiré tes lentilles de contact colorées... ou remis tes lunettes, pour ce que j'en sais. Et ta coiffure est la même que celle que je t'ai toujours connue. Pourquoi, si tu le désirais tellement, n'es-tu pas devenue plus réelle ? Je le voulais, moi aimer la réalité, à travers toi. Mais ce n'est pas ça que tu me proposes. C'est juste un autre miroir, un miroir qui te plaît davantage, sans doute pour la seule raison qu'il est un peu plus neuf que les autres. Tu n'as pas l'air de me contredire. Tu ne pleures pas non plus.

Je ne te connais pas, me dis-tu. Mais c'était moi, que tu as suivi, pourtant, tout ce temps. Même caché, même dissimulé. Et même si tu jouais un rôle, c'était toi que j'aimais, comment as-tu pu en douter ?

Tu as reculé de quelques pas. Tu la vois, à présent, la déchirure ? Elle n'est pas de mon fait, Rose. Paradoxes et Patriotes. Deux antagonistes qui se tiraient chacun un coin de la couverture. Etais-tu encore assez naïve pour croire que la vérité chasse le mensonge chaque nuit ?

Ce que je vais faire ? M'en aller. Tout effacer et commencer une nouvelle partie je pense. Vraiment. Regarder les gens, et aimer ce qu'il représente, à ma manière, forcément égoïste, pas beaucoup plus que la tienne, tu sais. Eh non, ce duel, cette mission, ils n'ont presque rien changé. Les principes de ceux qui te manipulaient... Ils sont resté figés dedans pendant si longtemps qu'ils ont oublié ce que chacun sait depuis sa naissance.

Hey ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! De toute façon, tu sais très bien que tout ça n'est pas réel. D'ici quelque temps, la caméra, comme je l'ai dit, va s'éloigner. Par un miracle impossible à expliquer, j'aurais encore ma main dans la tienne. Nous vivrons heureux, aurons deux enfants. Je vivrais sans doute d'autres palpitantes aventures. Toi aussi, à mes côtés, que j'aurais appris à aimer pour ce que tu es, dans ma belle combinaison de camouflage. C'est chouette non ?"

La caméra s'éloigne. Il avait raison, il lui tient à nouveau la main, ils ont l'air heureux, et personne ne prête attention à leur accoutrement. Les crédits se mettent à défiler. C'est terminé.


End file.
